A particulate filter such as a diesel particulate filter is used as a ceramic filter for removing a substance to be collected from a fluid containing the substance to be collected, and is used, for instance, as an exhaust gas filter for purifying an exhaust gas which is exhausted from an internal combustion engine such as a diesel engine and a gasoline engine. Such a particulate filter has a large number of inlet-side flow channels and outlet-side flow channels, which are partitioned from each other by a porous partition wall and are parallel to each other (for instance, see following Patent Literature 1).